Missing Piece of a Puzzle: Missing Night
by rameau
Summary: One shot continuation to my Pieces of a Puzzle fic. The story is placed to happen after the original story and was written for a fanfic challenge at Forbidden Love EJami fan forum. Please review. EJami fiction


**A Missing Piece Of A Puzzle:**

**The Missing Night**

"They look so peaceful", EJ whispered with a hint of awe in his voice as he tried to get a better look at Sarah and Dante as Sami tucked them in. Sami smiled and moved to stop EJ from getting up. He was still tied into a wheelchair and she wasn't about to let him jeopardize his recovery of those two bullet wounds which had scratched his heart even if it had been for their twins.

"Yes they do. We need to let them sleep and enjoy the peace and quiet while we still can", Sami said and kissed her fiancé exhaustively. She could feel the exact moment he changed his mind and knew what he would do before he actually did it. EJ raised his hand and brushed her neck gently forcing her to end the kiss and pull back.

"What?" Sami asked as she saw the guardedness on his face, "What is holding you back this time?"

"I still can't believe that this is real. Everything I've always wanted, everything I've dreamt of since I met you, I now have but I can't really enjoy it", EJ said and rolled away from her. They left the nursery and went to the small sitting-room. He turned his back to her her again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? What do I have to do to convince you that I love you?" Sami spoke calmly like stating facts of life. She didn't fear for a moment that EJ would leave her and their children and that certainty gave her all the strength she needed to be patient with him.

"It's not you Samantha", he said with a weary voice, "It's me. I've wronged you too many times. I can't get past those crimes of mine."

"It's quite easy my love. All you need to do is put them behind you one by one", Sami said with her most convincing tone.

"Is that all?" finally he turned to face her even if it was from across the room, "Where do you propose I should start?" Sami tilted her head and deliberated for a moment.

"How about that missing night? It was our first time together and the night our children were conceived."

"You are talking about the fist time I-"

"EJ no!" this time Sami was begging, "You can call it anything but that. I've misused the word too many times and I don't need to hear it again to remember my mistakes."

"It's only a matter of perspective", he said. Sami shook her head and said:

"No it's much more than that. I'm going to tell you what happened as I remember it."

Sami had been upset after the talk she had had with her mother and the reveal of her secrets. Lucas and Will had abandoned her and Marlena had shown again that she really didn't care for her oldest daughter, not like she cared for her sisters who were more like Marlena than Sami could ever be. EJ had been there, he had stepped out of that elevator and made her feel a bit better with few words. He had promised to take her mind of those bad things and make her feel better without any pressure or expectations. Wine and music he had promised. Sami still remembered his arms around her and his tender kisses on her head. _How could have she ever forgotten them?_

EJ had taken Sami to his apartment. He had put some classical music on. Sami still didn't know what it had been but it had made her feel better, calmer and more relaxed as she had found a place on his couch. EJ had returned with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Sami had drank the first glass without even realizing and EJ had offered some more. Sami remembered thinking that he was sitting too far from her and she had moved closer just to feel his comforting touch. She remembered going through everything bad she had ever done in her mind over and over again and she must have said something out loud since EJ had told her to forget it and to try to move on. He had made his best to find the hilarious side of things and he had succeeded making Sami laugh. After pouring her fourth glass EJ had pulled back again saying something about a headache and needing some medicine. When he had walked to another room Sami had realized that the champagne she had drank wasn't making her feel better, EJ was. Sami had played nervously with the glass in her hands for a while before finishing her drink and getting up. She knew she had worn a decisive expression as she had taken her first wobbly step to find EJ. Sami had found EJ hiding in his bedroom. He had been holding his head in his hands but her entry startled him up on his feet. Sami had tackled him on the bed and pressed her lips tightly on his. She had managed to surprise him but he was strong enough to push her away. However he wasn't strong enough to handle the miserable expression and refined pouting she used in her next attack. Sami had reached down to press little light kisses all over his face as her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. _No. Wait. Samantha dear, this isn't wise. You've had too much to drink. Oh, don't do that! _Sami couldn't help but smile as she remembered silencing all his objections time after time. _Yes. Now. I want you. I need you. Kiss me EJ._ And she could still feel the rush of excitement in her veins as she remembered the moment he had given in and taken charge of the situation. Sami had never been happier to submit.

"And the way you held me afterwards, I'll never forget it."

"I thought you did. You didn't remember anything the next morning", EJ said as Sami enjoyed the fact that he had rolled his wheelchair closer to her.

"I did forget for a while", she admitted.

"When did you start remembering?" was his next question.

"That night in the car. There was something in the way you touched me that haunted me. I haven't been able to forget since", she said reaching her hand to him but he didn't take it and she pulled her hand back starting to play with the lint on her skirt.

"I was just too scared at the time to admit the truth to anyone, least of all to myself", Sami said raising her eyes again and piercing through the armour EJ was holding between them.

"What truth might that be?" Ej sniffed.

"That I love you. That I've always know you were the one for me. That I couldn't make you stop loving me as you can't make me stop loving you or our children". Sami spoke gently again trying to convince EJ, "I just got tangled with old fears, pride and prejudice." He remained silent pondering her words but she wasn't ready to wait for his side of the story forever. Sami opened her mouth to make a question:

"You didn't say anything about the night we shared that morning either. Why not?"

"The medicine I took, it sometimes has that effect on me. Especially if I've had some alcohol."

"Then why do you take it?"

"Because it's the only thing that works."

"EJ what happened?" Sami asked and saw him sigh. She was about to hear his side of the story.

EJ had opened the door to his apartment and guided his depressed friend in. He had thrown their jackets on the arm of a chair and went to find that calming cd he loved to listen when no one else was around. As the first chords of Tomaso Albinoni's Adagio had been heard he had gone to find that champagne bottle he had been saving for an special occasion. EJ had seen Samantha sitting on his couch and tilting her head to hear the music better. With a small smile and some jest in his manners EJ had gone to her and poured the first glasses of champagne. He had only barely sipped his drink before Samantha had poured another and snuggled under his arm without realizing the full effects of her movement. EJ had made himself as comfortable as possible and had tried to concentrate to her mumbling. He had played with her hair and encouraged her to be proud of who she really was and stop trying to please her family and their demands. EJ had felt emerging signs of a killer headache and had decided to try and distract them both by making a total fool of himself. After emptying the last drops of the champagne into Samantha's glass he had felt a sharp pain slicing through his grey matter and decided to resort to modern medicine. Reluctantly he had left the room and went to take his little blue pill. He had been waiting for the medicine to kick in when he had been snuck up on. Samantha had attacked her with her feminine virtues and they had danced around each other for a bit before she had wrenched him down and in a kiss. Her swift fingers had torn his shirt of in few seconds and Samantha had almost taken the pleasure of undressing her from him. EJ had known he should stop her and be the sensible one but he couldn't. She had charmed him and wasn't easing the hold she had on him. EJ should feel sorry and remorse for not objecting more decisively and giving into a temptation so easily but he hadn't felt the guilt washing over him as he had held Samantha in his arms. It had taken the best part of him to keep the words which would scare her away from him but he had managed to convince her into getting dressed and returning to her own apartment. EJ had promised himself that they would talk about it in the morning. He hadn't anticipated the acute case of amnesia the combination of alcohol, medicine and insomnia had caused him. He had dozed off for a short while after cleaning up the signs of their night together. He had remembered taking her to her own apartment and decided to see was she having as difficult morning as he had.

"You didn't have a difficult morning!" Sami protested.

"Yes I did", he repeated.

"You hid it well then. I had no clue", she pouted until felt him grabbing her hand.

"I've had practice." Sami met his eyes wondering what exactly he meant.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even try to extract another story out of me today", he shook his head.

"Only if you agree with me", she said with a wily look in her eyes.

"Agree with you about what?" he was on his guard.

"That the missing night which isn't missing any more wasn't your fault, it was our choice."

"Oh Trouble. Somehow I knew you were going to say that." Sami felt her heart missing a beat by the sound of her old nickname. She leaned closer squinting her eyes:

"Is that a yes?"

"It is. I agree with you." As soon as EJ had uttered the words Sami got up and moved slowly in front of the wheelchair.

"You agree with me in what?" she asked.

"It was your choice", EJ said and corrected his posture, "That night, when our children were conceived, was our choice."

"Is that all?" Sami asked as she sat on his lap.

"I agree with you about everything", he said placing his hands around her, "I agree that I, we, must move forward and put each unfortunate incident behind us one by one."

"Good boy. Now it's time for you prize", she said and rested her lips on his face. She took her time finding his mouth and surrendering into a warm loving kiss which wouldn't end too soon.


End file.
